mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Найти путь в жизни
Найти путь в жизни ( ) — двенадцатая и последняя песня шестого сезона сериала My Little Pony Дружба — это чудо, исполненная в девятнадцатом эпизоде «Виноваты знаки отличия». В этой песне, Искатели знаков отличия пытаются помочь грифону Габби найти своё призвание. К несчастью, её призванием оказывается всё. Русская версия = thumb|300px|"Укажете вы мне дорогу — мой главный в жизни путь!" :Бель ::Как на старте смелый гонщик, ::Ты отмашки только ждёшь. :Скуталу ::Ты пришла найти себя ::И своё место обретёшь. :Блум ::И пока цель не достигнута, ::Ты поиск не прервёшь. :знаков отличия ::Мы поможем тебе в жизни путь найти. :Габби ::Грифон имеет силу льва ::И мощь крыльев орла. ::И когда цель обрету я, ::С ней и знак отличия. ::Искателей не подведу: ::Я слово вам дала. ::Вы поможете мне в жизни путь найти! ::Пусть работа тяжела, ::Всё готова сделать я. ::Нужно тесто размешать — ::Стоит вам меня позвать. ::Я решу задачу в раз. ::Пол помою я за вас. ::Пляж убрать — скажите мне: ::Помогу в любой беде! :знаков отличия ::Так держать, ::Выбирай, что по душе. ::Пробуй всё, ::Что нравится, бери себе. :Габби ::Получить я знак ::Отличия хочу. ::Искатели, за мной: ::Дела решать лечу! ::Укачаю малыша ::И стиркой я займусь. ::Груз тяжёлый донесу вам ::И старушке улыбнусь. ::Я выиграю для вас в бейсбол, ::Трудностей не боюсь. :знаков отличия ::Как же нам помочь ей в жизни путь найти? :Габби ::Я взбодрю тех, кто не рад, ::Посажу красивый сад. ::Напишу я вам квартет, ::Подыграю я в кларнет. ::Испеку торт за мгновенье. :знаков отличия ::Это просто потрясенье. ::Искатели, похоже, ::У нас тут есть проблема. :Габби ::Строю судно ::И плыву в океан. ::Кто попросит, ::Окажу я помощь вам. ::Знаю я: укажете вы мне дорогу — ::Мой главный в жизни путь! ::В жизни путь! :Эппл Блум: Ты умеешь абсолютно всё! |-| Оригинальная версия= thumb|300px|"You're gonna help me find the purpose in my life." :Бель ::Like a racer at the starting line ::You're chomping at the bit :Скуталу ::You are here to find your purpose ::And a place you really fit :Блум ::And until you find your place in life ::You're never gonna quit :знаков отличия ::We can help you find the purpose in your life :Габби ::A griffon mixes lion's strength ::With winged eagle's might ::When I finally find my purpose ::Then my cutie mark's in sight ::Crusaders, I won't let you down ::I've just begun to fight ::You're gonna help me find the purpose in my life ::Got a job that's just no fun? ::Call on me, I'll get it done ::Cauldron's stuck and needs a mix? ::I'm the one who's got the fix ::Help you teach pre-calculus ::Scrub the floors, won't make a fuss ::Clearing kelp? Just give a yelp ::Raring to go, ready to help! :знаков отличия ::That's the spirit ::You ought to see what you do best ::Try it all, pick your fave ::And leave behind the rest :Габби ::I'll try anything ::To get my cutie mark ::Keep up with me, Crusaders ::We're just getting our start ::Rock your little ones to sleep ::While hanging up the sheets ::I can help you with your heavy load ::Walk Granny 'cross the street ::I'll run you 'round the bases fast ::It's really no big feat :знаков отличия ::Can we help her find the purpose in her life? :Габби ::Cheer you if you're feeling low ::Plant your garden, make it grow ::Write a piece for your quartet ::Filling in on clarinet ::Bake that cake as fast as lightning :знаков отличия ::She's so good at things, it's frightening ::Cutie Mark Crusaders, ::I think we've got a problem! :Габби ::Build a boat ::And sail it out across the sea ::Need some help? ::You know that you can count on me ::CMCs, you're gonna help me find my purpose ::The purpose in my life! ::In my life! :Apple Bloom: Now how we gonna do this? en:Find the Purpose in Your Life uk:Знайти призначення своє Категория:Песни шестого сезона